


In Sickness and in He(lp me please i feel miserable)

by Ninji



Series: in which some skeletons have a pet of sorts [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Sickfic, no beta just a dumb bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninji/pseuds/Ninji
Summary: The human caught a bug.The skeletons step in and care for their sick little human.Everything will be okay.EDIT JULY 8: added a final scene with Slim, about 500-600 words.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: in which some skeletons have a pet of sorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/810186
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	In Sickness and in He(lp me please i feel miserable)

It started with a couple sneezes while they were out grocery shopping. She didn't pay it any mind, assuming it was just the high pollen count. It was late spring, of course allergies are common this time of year. But later on the next day, she retired to bed early because of a pounding headache. She still chalked it up to allergies. Despite the concern of the skeletons, she poured herself a glass of water, swallowed a couple ibuprofen and fell asleep. 

Now, late in the morning, as she lay in bed with watery eyes, a sore throat, and the inability to breathe through her nose, she’s fairly sure she wants to never wake up ever again. 

She kicks the covers off of her upon realizing how sweaty she is, making no move to actually leave the comfort of her bed. If it was up to her, she would stay in bed and sleep off this gross feeling all day. Sadly, things needed to be done, her stomach needed to be fed, and she couldn't just isolate herself without half the house worrying themselves to death. 

She tumbles out of the bed, and upon noticing the burning ache in her calves she immediately regrets doing so, but it was too late to go back. She made no effort to clothe herself, instead, wanders down the stairs in nothing but a tank top and her panties. 

On the way down she passes Stretch, probably going up to get his pack of cigarettes and go out for a smoke. Without saying anything she walks up to him and gives him a rather weak hug, burying her face in his sternum. 

”mornin’ sugarplum,” he smiles while bringing up a hand to pet her head with. ”good to see you up all bright and early.”

She groans lowly. Her throat is too dry and scratchy to speak. 

Stretch pauses, lifting her face so she isn’t hiding in his shirt. ”what’s wrong honey? still sleepy?”

The concern in his eyes is enough to make her feel guilty; despite the fire currently burning the back of her throat, she speaks up with a terribly raspy sound. 

”mm... m’feelin’ sick.”

Upon hearing those words skeletal fingers rest on her forehead, cool enough to offer some comfort if only for a few moments. She closes her eyes and revels in the refreshing gelidity of his touch. 

”aw, honey. yeah, you're burning, alright. go get breakfast and i’ll bring some meds for ya, yeah?”

”Okay. Love you.”

His smile is soft and sincere. ”i love ya too, now go eat. blue’s helping make breakfast.”

She reluctantly leaves his embrace with a wordless nod and walks the rest of the way down the stairs. 

True to Stretch’s word, Blue, Papyrus, and Boss are busying themselves in the kitchen; Blue working on scrambling some eggs, Papyrus next to him cooking pancakes, and Boss on the other side of the kitchen washing dishes from the previous night (It was _supposed t_ o be Red’s turn, but she isn’t surprised he flaked out on his duty). She figures it's best to not bother them and wait at the table while they finish preparing the meal, not that they would really mind, she’s just too exhausted to say anything to them. What really makes her sad was the fact that she can’t even smell the sweet aroma of the food being prepared. 

A succession of three painful sneezes left her gasping for breath, and the trio look her way.

”Miss human!” Papyrus smiled and waves his spatula. Regardless of how long they've known each other he always prefers to call her Miss Human or some variant of the sort. ”Good morning, I'm sorry we didn't notice you!”

She attempts to smile at him, but with her puffy, reddened eyes and sweaty, flushed face, she’s sure it looked like a grimace more than anything.

”Hey, are you okay? You look unwell..,” Blue asked. His smile drops and is replaced by a look of worry. 

”Uh uh,” she shakes her head, sniffling loudly, ”I think I have a cold.”

”A cold?” Papyrus puts his hands on his iliac crests. “Well, I’m not sure what you expected. You're hardly dressed properly,” he scolds. 

”Pap no, I’m not cold, I _have_ a cold,” her voice rasped and she cleared her throat before trying again. ”I’m sick.”

Boss puts the dish he was rinsing in the drying rack, towels his hands dry and walks over to her. He grasps her face gently with his hand and observes her, slowly turning her face this way and that. She doesn’t protest, but her irritated expression makes it obvious she isn’t pleased. Boss does it anyway. 

”You look terrible.”

The girl scoffs. ”Thanks.”

He ignores her unenthusiastic comeback and continues, ”Have you taken any medicine yet? It would help.” He releases his firm grip on her face and brushes her hair, messy from morning bedhead, back. She leans into the touch gratefully. 

”Stretch is getting some for me right now.” 

Boss nods silently and continues to rub her head. 

Blue approaches the table, the pupils in his sockets bright and glittering. “Is there anything else we can do for you? Our favorite human deserves the best treatment possible.”

She smiles bashfully. ”Could you pour me some cereal?” she asks, ”I'm not really hungry so I don't think I’ll be able to eat a whole meal.”

”That's okay! I’ll get you a bowl right away.”

“A little one, please,” she rasps. “Thank you.”

Blue returns with a small bowl of her favorite cereal and Boss returns to washing the dishes from the previous night. Papyrus is stacking his pancakes on a plate in the center of the table for when the others wake up when Stretch returns, a bottle of thick pink syrup in his hand. She grimaces with disgust, immediately recognizing that horrid _gunk_ of a medicine. 

“alright,” he pulls out a chair next to her. “you know what to do.”

“mm-mm,” the girl shakes her head, lips secured tightly shut.

“yes ma’am,” He uncapped the medicine and she was positive that if she could actually smell anything, the disgustingly cloying bubblegum fragrance would be enough to make her vomit what little cereal she had eaten. Even looking at it slop out into the little plastic measuring cup was hard to watch. “you gotta drink this or you won’t get any better.”

“Yes I will.”

“not anytime soon.”

“I can wait.”

Boss calls her name from across the kitchen. He stares her down with his arms crossed and a look of scolding on his features. “Drink it. Now.”

She deflated, taking the cup and giving it a resentful glare that could easily cut through glass. 

Thankfully, Papyrus speaks up. “I can make you something to wash it down with, would you like me to make you some strawberry milk?”

For some reason, the thought of having to drink another kind of pink fluid directly after _this_ mess was the tiniest bit unsettling to her, but at the same time, strawberry milk sounded too good to pass up. “Yes please.”

“you’re stalling,” Stretch snorts, slightly amused. 

“Am not! Papyrus was the one who offered.”

The skeleton shrugs, still smirking. Papyrus sets down her favorite mug on the table in front of her with a big Papyrus grin.

“Just drink your medicine really quickly, and you won’t taste it at all.”

The girl nods, grasping the small medicine cup. She takes a deep breath and throws her head back, swallowing it like she would a particularly strong shot of vodka. The thick fluid seems to coat her mouth and it just makes her shudder. She downs her strawberry milk just as quickly, eager to get rid of that awful taste on her pallet. 

“ _Bleeeegh_ ,” God, it feels like it was sticking to her tongue. She wants to fucking puke. Puking in the kitchen would be really gross and embarrassing, though. Plus Papyrus would have to clean it up, and she doesn’t want to put him through that. 

“good girl,” Stretch smiles with a pat to her back. “now you can finish your cereal.”

“We knew you could do it, miss human!” Papyrus cheered, ever-so-optimistically. “We believe in you!”

She grumbles under her breath (but smiles a little at Papyrus’ cheerful encouragement), shoveling a spoonful into her mouth. It’s fairly difficult and she has to make sure she’s chewing with her mouth open (as gross and unmannerly that may be) because trying to eat while not being able to breathe through her nose was probably the most uncomfortable feeling in the world. 

“I can’t breathe,” she says once she swallowed. 

The skeletons freeze, stopping whatever chore they were busy with. 

“ _What!_ ” Boss near-screams. “That’s kind of important for humans, why didn’t you say something!”

“Wait, I read about CPR! I can help you breathe again!” Blue rushes to her, looking more than ready to pound the soul out of her ribcage.

She holds up her hands, trying to ease the chaos before it even starts (and to save her sternum from potentially getting fractured). “Wait! Waitwaitwait, I can _breathe,_ guys, it's just… it’s hard because my nose is stuffy. Humans usually breathe through here —“ she points to her nose “— but my cold is making is hard so I have to breathe through my mouth.”

All of the skeletons visibly relax. “So you’re not going to die?” Papyrus asks, wringing his hands. 

“Not if I can help it, no.”

“that’s a relief,” Stretch sighs. He grabs some pancakes off of the dish in the center and puts them on his own, getting up to grab some honey, either to drink or to drown his pancakes with (or both). “can’t have our little human dying on us.”

She blushes, hiding her face. She always felt a warm, welcome flutter in her chest when they called her _their_ human. 

“Yes, considering it’s a house full of monsters, the cops would have us all indicted in no time.”

“Boss,” Papyrus scolds. “enough of your cynicism. It’s unbecoming of you.”

Stretch sits back down, paying no mind to the others’ bickering. “after breakfast do ya wanna just chill on the couch with me? we don’t have to do anything today, just sleep and cuddle.”

“sleep and cuddle sounds perfect,” the human smiles at him. “I don’t think I have it in me to do anything else today.”

“hey, that’s okay,” he rubs her back lovingly. “i understand.”

They both finish their breakfast before the rest of the skeletal family arrives in the kitchen; the human was in the process of placing their empty dishes on the counter next to Boss when Razz sits down in his usual seat. She greets him good morning and in turn is given a look of what seemed to be… concern? Maybe some disgust, too… but she reminds herself that if she encountered a sick human for the first time then she would probably be a little grossed out too. Even then, it’s a little hard to not take it too personally...

“you wanna watch anything?” Stretch asks, reclining back into the sofa. “a movie? cartoons?”

She cuddles into him while he pulls the old quilt off the back of the sofa, wrapping it over them both. Despite her fever, the warmth is pleasurable and has her melting into Stretch’s hold once he drapes an arm over her back. 

“I’m okay with whatever,” she says. “I’m just here for couch cuddles.”

“whatever, hm?” Stretch hums thoughtfully, browsing through the available movies on their TV’s streaming app. A couple had caught his eye, but he had yet to make an actual decision. “how about… we find the lowest rated animated movie and laugh at how bad it is?”

She nods her head as enthusiastically as she could manage while simultaneously snuggling her face into his ribcage. If she’s lucky, laughing at such a poorly made film would be enough to take her mind off of how miserable she was feeling, at least for the time being.

－☆ー

It’s not long until Stretch fully understands why human sickness is such a big deal.

With skeleton monsters in particular, the most common ailments usually only involve aches and pains, trembling, and needing to expel an excess buildup of magic, either by sweating, drooling, or vomiting. Definitely gross, but never truly unbearable.

_Humans_ , though? He’s never experienced something like this in person. In the span of only a couple hours, his mate had barely moved from her spot, sneezed so many times that he was sure her throat was raw, and laughed herself into a coughing fit that ended with her running to the nearest bathroom and emptying her stomach. And he can’t do anything but hold her tightly and wait for Razz to come back with more cold medicine from the nearby town. It’s kind of, dare he say, _exhausting?_ And if it’s exhausting for him then he doesn’t want to imagine what his human feels like.

And after all that, she is _still_ somehow able to fall asleep on him, lulled by soft rumbles of thunder and the pitter pattering of rain on the windows. Stretch won’t lie, he’s kind of impressed. 

About halfway through their second horrible movie of the day, she started to nod off on his sternum, so he summoned his magic to provide a layer of flesh surrounding the femurs under his sweatpants, and with the utmost tenderness, laid her head down on top of them.

She’s breathing through her nose for once, but she was only able to because whatever was obstructing her nasal passages had moved to her throat, causing these horrid rattling noises whenever she breathed through her mouth. A warm mug of freshly steeped sea tea didn't help much, and she had no appetite for any HP-restoring foods (though if the sea tea didn’t help, Stretch thought, they probably wouldn’t be of much help either), so their only choice is to await patiently for Razz’s return.

An obnoxiously loud yawn jolts him from his thoughts. Red descends the staircase nearby, having woken up from his usual afternoon nap.

“dude. can you be any louder?” Stretch grumbles at him. “she needs all the sleep she can get right now.”

The other skeleton shrugs halfheartedly. “not sure how i was s’posed to know she was sleepin’ but ok.” He approaches the couple on the couch, looking at their human mate and taking in her unusually disheveled appearance. “how she doin’?”

“well, earlier she coughed so hard she puked so… i wouldn’t say good.”

Red clicks his tongue. “aw… the poor lil’ thing.” He seats himself on the opposite end of the sofa, ignoring his own leather reclining chair just a few feet away. He pets her calf gently, taking in just how cold and clammy her skin feels under his phalanges. “did i miss anythin’ important? other than that, i guess.”

“not really. razz went to town a lil bit ago to get some medicine for her.” he stretches his lanky legs as best as he can without jostling the snoozing human on his lap. “should be back soon, hopefully.”

Red hums.

It’s not until about half an hour later when Razz returns, soaked to the bone (though as a skeleton, that wasn’t saying much) and scrambling to remove his sopping jacket, cursing up a storm about as threatening as the one occurring outside.

“Right when I get to the damn store I get a flash flood watch alert on my phone,” he fusses, kicking off his work boots. He opted for the pair of thicker footwear because of the weather, but clearly he underestimated just how bad it would really be outside. Now the suede material is entirely soaked through. 

“i bet that was fun to walk through,” Stretch offers, though despite his words he feels a twang of sympathy for the shortest (and now, the wettest) skeleton. 

Razz points a finger in his direction. “Next time, one of you who can teleport is going.”

“fair enough,” Red shrugs.

“sorry, man.”

With a noncommittal grunt, Razz rummages through the plastic bag and tosses a small box to the girl, now just barely awake because of all the noise. She scrambles to catch it but it lands on her stomach. 

“I know you hate the liquid so I bought the capsules for you.”

She flushes at the thought of Razz thinking about her. He always has a hard time showing it, but he definitely has the capacity to be very sweet. “Thank you Razz.”

He doesn’t reply, instead walking to the kitchen and saying “I also got you a bottle of orange juice. Drink it when you get up, it will be in the fridge. I wrote your name on it.”

She didn’t expect Razz to go the extra mile for her, but he really pulled through for her. If she wasn’t so sickly, she would do something for him to at least show how grateful she was. But, given the situation, she was pretty sure he didn’t want to be anywhere near her. She tried to voice her thanks, but all that came out of her mouth was a hoarse rasp. She grimaced at own voice — or lack thereof.

A skeletal hand stroked her calf. She turned her head and was surprised to see Red having shown up at some point while she was asleep. 

“mornin’, babyface,” he says, his usually sharp smile now soft and gentle. “how ya doin’?”

She only shakes her head. Red’s smile falls and his brow bones furrow with worry.

“aw, ya poor lil’ thing.”

“you wanna go ahead and take those pills?” Stretch asks, bending his head so he could look her in the face.

Her head slumps onto Stretch’s lap again, feeling the distinct, comforting scratch of Red’s claws along her spine. She’s so tired. Her muscles are burning. She doesn’t want to sit up ever again. “‘m really sore. I don’t wanna move.”

Stretch scratches her scalp. “would a hot bath help?”

Hmm… That actually doesn’t sound like too bad an idea. A nice bath bomb would also help her feel at least a _little_ better, too. After mulling over it for a good three seconds, she nods. Stretch nods with her, then gently lifts her head off so he could slip out from under her. She’s still fiddling with the box of pills in her hands.

”good choice. alright, c’mon.”

He lifts her sweaty body with relative ease and carries her to the bathroom, leaving Red by himself on the sofa.

Once in the bathroom, he settles the human onto the closed toilet seat while he opens the tap. Water rushes out of the faucet with great raucity, and not too long after that do wisps of steam begin to float into the air. 

“i’m gonna get your juice,” Stretch says. He leaves the bathroom but returns shortly after with the brightly colorful plastic bottle. The human’s name is written carefully on the side in permanent marker; Razz’s penmanship was always so beautiful and sophisticated, it sucks that she has to throw away the bottle when she’s done with it. Of course he could make even trash look classy.

“Can I have a bath bomb?” She asks him. Sure, she may not be able to smell it, which is unfortunate, but at least it would make her skin feel soft and pretty. Papyrus always stressed how important self care is at times like these. He’d be so proud.

“got a specific one in mind?” Stretch opens the cabinet under the sink and pulls out a woven basket stuffed full of bath bombs, all of different sizes, shapes. and scents. The girl doesn’t need to have a clear nose to know that as soon as the cabinet opened, a myriad of fragrances bloomed into the air like a mushroom releasing a cloud of spores. 

“The glittery one.”

He plucks out a bright pink sphere encrusted with glitter and plunks it into the bath water. The instant it makes contact with the water, a cloud of pink blossoms from the bomb, and soon enough the entire tub is filled with steaming hot, sparkling pink water. 

Stretch cuts off the faucet, and the bathroom is quiet once again. He stands up straight and ruffles the girl's hair. “alright. you need anything else before i go?”

“I’unno… a kiss maybe?”

Stretch smiles at her and leans down, cradling her flushed cheeks and kissing her, the gesture near-overwhelmingly loving and gentle.

They separate, and the human’s heart skips when he caresses her cheeks with his thumbs. 

“love you,” he says. “now get in the tub and start feeling better.”

“Okay, love you too.”

With one final peck on the forehead, Stretch exits, and the human is left alone in the steaming bathroom. She strips her clothes off and steps foot into the water, and just from that alone she feels a tingle traverse up her spine. The water is absolutely _perfect._

She doesn’t want to wait any longer, so she settles into the water until only her head is barely above the surface. Already were the aches in her bones starting to melt away, and the steam was even starting to clear her sinuses! She leans her head back and closes her eyes, letting the momentary bliss wash over her. 

“kid, don’t you know how dangerous sleeping in the bath can be?”

She jumps in fright at the sudden voice, inadvertently splashing water onto the skeleton sitting beside the tub.

“Sans?”

“the one and only, only that’s not really true, now is it?” He chuckles at his own little joke and wipes the water off of his face with his hoodie sleeve. “how ya feeling? heard you got a bad case of the sick.”

“I’m, uh, living…” She sniffles, ”sorry for splashing you, you scared the shit out of me.”

He shrugs with the usual air of nonchalance. “sorry, had to come check in on our human, make sure you were still breathin’, and all that.”

“Aw, I appreciate that. But you didn’t have to come check on me now, I only just got in the tub.”

Sans looks at her incredulously. “actually, uh, stretch left ya in here about thirty minutes ago.”

She raised her eyebrows with incredulity. “No?”

“yup.” How he’s able to pop the “p” at the end of the word without lips will always remain a mystery to her. “that’s exactly why i came in here. i know you don’t have a death wish but uh… y’never know.”

“Well, I appreciate you checking up on me but I’m okay. C’mere.” She lifted her hand out of the water to gesture for him to lean in, then pecked his cheek bone with her wet lips. “Thank you Sans.”

He didn’t appear to be too phased by the sweet action but the deep blue flush of his zygoma said otherwise. “ya wanna get all dried off and go take an actual nap? i’ll be your nap buddy.”

She reaches forward to yank on the drain plug. She winces at the ache in her back when it bends, but it’s not completely unbearable. She almost declines considering she’s fallen asleep twice since this morning but… sleeping is all she really has the energy for. “I’m all snotty and gross, are you sure you wanna nap with me?”

He only shrugs. She sighs, but a warm smile still finds a way to sneak onto her face.

“I mean, if you’re okay with that then yeah, let’s be nap buddies.”

Sans helps her out of the tub and rubs her off with a towel until she’s no longer dripping water onto the tile floor. She contemplates getting dressed, but the idea is too exhausting — instead she just puts on her panties and holds her top and shorts in hand. He grasps her hand and leads her out into the hallway.

They head to her bedroom (a pleasant surprise, for some reason she was sure Sans would lead them to his pigsty of a room) and Sans pulls back the covers on her bed.

“gimme your clothes.” 

She does so, but instead of actually putting them away for her he just drops them onto the floor to be picked up later. She doesn't have the energy to scold him.

Sans eases coaxes her nearly-naked form into bed, bringing up the sheets and neatly tucking them around her. “there ya go,” he says, caressing her damp forehead. “you need anything?”

She ponders on that for a moment while she snuggles into the pillow. “Well… I forgot to get a damp washcloth to put on my forehead when i got out the tub, and I kinda need that. A drink too, please.”

The skeleton pulls out his phone. “ok.”

When it becomes apparent that he’s not going to go get the items she requested any time soon, she asks him, “What are you doing?”

“textin’ papyrus to get your stuff.”

She scoffed. He was unbelievable. “Get your ass in bed,” she grumbled while lifting one side of the blanket. He put his phone away and crawled under, nuzzling into her neck and taking a deep breath.

They stay snuggled together for a few minutes, still and silent save for wheezy human breaths and sniffles. Sans starts to scratch her scalp with his hand, and the gesture was just so _soothing_ that she found herself nodding off (again). 

The only thing that prevents her from falling asleep ( _again_ ) is the sound of her door creaking open and the tall figure shadowing over the two of them.

“Get up,” Boss’ gruff voice orders. “I have your drink.” He’s also carrying a wet cloth and a thermometer in his other hand.

“you’re not papyrus,” Sans comments. He very well may have been asleep at that moment. 

“No, I’m not, but Papyrus was in the middle of cooking dinner. Now get up, love, so I can put this under your tongue.”

“ _Nnh_ …” She whines, half-conscious and annoyed that now of all things she has to _move._ She regrets asking Sans for the stuff, physical activity definitely is not worth it. 

“Don’t be petulant,” Boss scolds. He puts the glass of water on the bedside table and holds her by the arms so he can guide her into a sitting position, making her whine again. “I know. Come on.”

Eventually she’s sitting on the edge of the bed and opening her mouth. Boss takes the opportunity and inserts the thermometer; after a couple of minutes of silence (and him rubbing tenderly at her kneecap), the tool beeps obnoxiously and he takes it from her.

“how’sit?” Sans mumbles before Boss even has a chance to look at it. 

He grunts and shakes his head. “Still too high to be healthy. Here, can you hold your glass or do you want me to?”

“I can hold it,” she mumbles, taking the cup and sipping the water bit by bit. Boss gently takes it from her when it’s emptied and sets it back onto the nightstand. 

“Lay down so I can put this on your forehead.”

He doesn’t have to tell her twice (or even once, in all honestly), as she immediately flops back onto her pillow, snuggling up to Sans. Boss brushes away the hair covering her face and drapes the cool cloth over her forehead.

“Anything else before I leave?”

“Kiss,” she replies simply. 

Boss sighs, but bends down anyway to nudge his teeth against her warm cheek. After he pulls away he cradles her head and brushes her opposite cheek with his thumb. It was rare to receive so many soft and tender touches from the intimidating skele, so little moments such as these were cherished immensely. 

“Love you,” the human mumbles, already in the process of being carried away in the arms of slumber.

“I love you too.”

“love you too.”

Boss and Sans speak over each other. They share a Look™️.

“love you boss.”

“I… I love you too Sans.” Boss’ words are genuine, that much is obvious, but what’s equally as obvious is how embarrassed he is to say it. “Now stay with her and make sure she feels better.”

“aye aye, captain.” He’s already mostly asleep, on his way to joining their human in dreamland. 

Boss stays, still smoothing his thumb over her cheek until he hears the deep, even breaths from the two of them. He wouldn’t admit it, but he almost doesn’t want to leave — it just feels _wrong_ to leave a family member while they're sick. Damn those cursed skeleton instincts.

He makes his way out the door, taking the empty glass with him. When he returns, he’s wearing a pair of elegant reading glasses and clutching a thick book in his hand. He sits down in the human’s chair, tucked away in the corner of the room, and crosses his legs. 

It won’t hurt anyone to just… watch over the human while she slept. Yeah, he could do that. 

—☆—

The human opens her eyes, only to be met with darkness and the soft tapping of water droplets on the windows. A quick look at her clock tells her that it’s only about four in the morning. The sun’s going to be rising soon, but as for now she’s stuck under the covers with Sans squeezing the daylights out of her. He always was such a cuddler in his sleep, not that she minded. 

As their eyes adjust, they can see Boss in the corner, fast asleep in her chair with an open book on his lap and his readers falling off of his face. Did he stay to watch over them? That’s so endearing… she’s grateful for that, even if he didn’t have to. She hopes he didn’t miss supper. 

She doesn’t feel too much better; her throat is practically burning from sleeping with her mouth open and her nose is still running. Frustration bubbles up inside of her and, though careful to not wake either of the skeletons, she groans softly. 

An inquiring hum comes from the floor by Boss’ feet. Her eyes snap over and find two orange pinpricks standing out in the dark. 

“Puppy?” She whispers. Slim, who was curled up comfortably (somehow) on the floor, crawls over to the edge of the bed.

“...hi.”

“Hi yourself. What are you doin’ here? You should be in bed.”

The skeleton looks away, bashful. “i wanted to make sure you were okay. i didn’t… see you...”

Her heart swells at his confession, but at the same time, she can’t help but feel bad. They both haven’t seen hide nor hair of each other that day, and she was sure someone had to have told Slim that she was not feeling well. She could only imagine how sick with worry he was, and with him, he tends to bottle up such feelings and take them out on himself. 

“Aw baby,” she sighs, reaching out to scratch at his head in the way that makes him purr. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I’ll be okay, it’s just gonna take a few days to feel a hundred percent again. Wanna get in the bed with me?”

“but, sans—”

“He sleeps like a rock. Don’t worry about him, c’mon.” She lifts the covers and gestures for him to crawl in. 

Though he seems pensive, it doesn’t keep Slim from ultimately clambering on top of the bed, worming between the two and holding his human close. A purr rumbles within his ribcage, vibrating against her as he clutches her like she’s going to disappear if he lets go. Sans mumbles in his sleep and leans against the tallest skeleton, snoring loudly. She grabs Slims’ hand and kisses it. 

“I love you puppy.”

He hums, never one for words. It was clear in his actions, though, that he loved her just as much.

“sleep.” 

“I’m trying. I’m too exhausted to do anything else. But that means you have to sleep too, okay mister?” She sniffles and pouts at him. 

Slim just hums, then lays his head on top of hers. 

  
  


He’s still awake when the human falls back asleep ten minutes later. Even if she’s ill, he’s happy to be able to cuddle with her. If he had a tail, it would be wagging a mile a minute (and hitting Sans’ unconscious body).

**Author's Note:**

> @ninjibinji is my twitter! (i think)
> 
> uhhhhh thanks for reading, i hope you enjoy 💖


End file.
